Forbidden
by crabbypatty2
Summary: I deleted the first one on accident Isai is an ancient being, selfish and powerful. The battle betwn good & evil just got crazier by bringing her into it.
1. Prolouge

Forbidden

Prolouge

In the time of the great flood, as is written in the book of Genesis, nearly 6,000 years ago, the flood was cleared. Men of God and animals were saved from the His wrath. Because of the death toll, of the wickedness of man, a portal was opened in which a child arose from the depths of hell, where she had called home for nearly 2,000 years. Of all the creatures who wished to arise she was the only one allowed for she had a body of man. She arose from the Earth, wearing a white tunic, covered in blood from head to toe.

Her name was Isai at the time, a child born of body and soul with light and dark. She was made secretly between two lovers forced to separate themselves out of Duty and Beliefs, for they were opposites. The daughter of a great Angel and Demon, whom fought each other for the dominance of the Earth. Light won out of course, and the mother fled with her unknown child to the depths of Hell with the Light Bearer with his legion of fallen.

The birth of the child brought about a flurry in Hell, the Morning Star and the Mother, berated the child for the actions of her father and tortured her, had her drink the blood of the sinned and made it their mission to break her.

Nearing the edge of her sanity she was close to breaking, until a ray of light shown through the Earth above offered her solace from Hell. And so she rose from Darkness, covered in blood from head to toe, seeing the Earth for the first time.

Before she could take a step, her path was blocked by looming figures who towered above her with swords directed at her, 4 figures total. Isai laughed and cried, she was so quick to leave her prison to be stopped upon entry out of it. She was tired and ready for death to take her, if it were only that easy.

"Who are you Demon?" spoke the man in front of her.

"I am neither Demon, nor Angel, nor Son of Man, I am an outcast of all forms created by God, and I beg you to bring me Death for I have suffered enough," she replied lowering her head in a bow.

"With pleasure, the Earth has just been cleansed we do not need a tricky being like yourself to dirty it up again," said the same figure.

As the figure raised his sword a flash of bright light appeared above their heads, being could not be seen by either Isai or the figures present.

"You shall not kill the child, Gabriel, the Father has spoken," said the ray of light.

"But Brother, who is the child that she deserves to be spared by Father?" questioned another figure.

"She is my child, and as spoken by the Father no harm shall ever befall her, whether it be demon, man, angel or creature that walks this Earth, she is forever cherished," spoke the light who quickly disappeared as did the other figures right after.

Thus the child roamed the Earth, silently, going about her business as if she were but a roamer of the world. In Egypt nearly 2,000 years after her rise from Hell, she met a man, who was different from other creatures, he called himself Pharaoh Akhen, who ruled over the kingdoms of Egypt, he asked young Isai, who was being called Isis to become his wife. She agreed seeing as she had nothing other to do but roam the Earth.

Her husband was not entirely human, to which she did not know of this. He was commissioned by Lucifer to kill Isai, by making her birth a child. He thought that given the pain she would suffer from the process would surly do her in. And it did, for three days, before she awoke again, the same as ever. Her husband being shocked by this was killed upon her return from her death tomb. She did not lay a finger on the man, for she did not need too. The child upon awakening was granted access to her powers, powers that she kept hidden from herself in fear of her mother's punishment.

And so Isai left Egypt with her son Nathaniel, and traveled the world caring for her child.

In her journey she came upon many men of her Father's Father, prophet's and angel's alike. Demon's did not approach her for fear of their demise, and thus where ever she went her light followed her.

During the time of the Greek's she was present at every battlefield, as a means of an easier meal for her and her son. For she had to feast on the blood of man as a partial staple to her survival, and if she must, she'd rather grant a man a quick death, than that of pain. In Greece she was called Athena, her son Peruses, much to his dismay.

During a great battle between Alexander the Great and the Persians Isai stood on the sidelines while her son helped to lead the army as a decoy to their real plans. A man cloaked in black came out of the shadows.

"Nike it is great to see you this fine morn," said the figure.

"What do you want Aro, I do not have time for your games," Isai spoke back.

"I simply wish to issue a warning, you and your son have been exposing my race to the world, I'm sure you understand my one rule of secrecy child" Aro spoke back, while his army of Vampire's rose out of the tree line behind them. Isai whistled loudly for her son, who left his post in the fight and came to his mother's aid.

"Yes Isai," he spoke, before raising his teeth to Aro.

"Aro would like to warn us that we endanger his rule over Vampire's in this world, by feasting on the wounded on the battlefields," Isai spoke calmly, yet with venom.

"I see," Nathaniel responded. In looks, Isai was young, a maiden of 23 years, Nathanial her son, looked as though he were at the beginning of his man hood, 16 years.

"Does his rule apply to us Isai?"

"No it does not," she replied turning her body to now face the Vampires behind her.

"Nathanial, you are half-Vampire, therefore you follow under our rule, according to our leader," but Aro could not finish for Isai cut him off in a laugh.

"Pray tell Aro what does Lucifer speak of now? What great plan does he think will bring about my death, or my son's death for that matter?" Isai spoke while examining her nails, feigning indifference in the matter.

Before Aro could answer, Marcus, a high ranking member leapt from his position to attack Isai, but the moment his feet left the ground he became suspended in midair. Slowly each member of the Volturi Guard burned in agony, making no sound. One of those members also happened to be the mate of Marcus, Didyme, a fair maiden.

"This is a warning Aro, for you and Lucifer, leave me and mine alone," she snared at the man before her.

And with that she departed from the hill top to the battlefield where the carnage had begun. She was not an evil being, nor was she a completely good being; she was both a healthy balance. Her son Nathanial, was the same, seeking solace in knowing that his mother was wise, which she was.

When Jesus was on the Earth, she met him 4 times. Once as a child in temple, she gave him insight of the wickedness of Lucifer, another time during his fast in which she sang to him from afar, giving him encouragement to fulfill his task, a third time during his baptism with his cousin John, Isai and Nathanial along with the other angels present prepared a feast for the men, in honor of their commitment to the father. Her fourth meeting was done twice, at his feet where she bowed before her Uncle, in praise for his obedience to the Father, and another when he rose from the grave, she bid him farewell when he walked with his brothers back into the gates of heaven.

She constantly traveled the world sometimes her son would be with her other times not. Civilizations and cultures would pay tribute to her in same way throughout history. She made allies with hunters, vampires, and spirits alike. She kept to herself and only killed when necessary. She would alternate between drinking the blood of humans or animals, it didn't matter whose blood it was as long as she had blood.

Her story spans time itself, from her children, to her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not sure how often I'm going to write and I know half the time I don't read a/n's when I read stories, but for the most part it's coming together pretty nicely in my head but I have fight for my laptop with my sister when I get home from work, so sometimes my work will be scattered which sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Forbidden - Chapter 2 – Present Time

"Make hast Edward," she yelled from a mile ahead of her friend.  
>"'Make hast' what century is your brain in Alice?" asked Edward gaining on her slowly, it had been a long while since he'd be able to drink anything, and he was feeling the effects of that weighing him down.<p>

Meanwhile Jasper is at the other end with the car waiting for us to get there before they realize we've left with Edward. They ran past me, rather stupidly I think, Edward wasn't paying attention, mostly because he didn't know who or what I was. Alice knew and she paid her tribute by bowing her head while running past. Once I knew they were out of the way, safely away, I made my way back to the house where two vampires lied to me 100 years ago, and I don't hold grudges well either. 

1905 – Chicago, IL

I made my way towards the house that summoned me and I took my time doing it. I knew well that the moment I had to enter the country called America, I would be dealing with hunters. A family to be precise, I knew of many hunters in this world, some of which I became good friends with; others wished they could kill me.

As I walked the streets of Chicago passing a vampire every other person, I quickly learned that there was a famine occurring. I tend to lose track of time when I travel the jungles for years like I had been decades at a time. When I arose from the waters of the Atlantic to the state of Maine, I realized rather slowly that my clothes were out dated. I would need to keep care to notice such changes of the world.

The house was large compared to the others that lined the street, I knew which family this was. They were the Masen's a good family I've known since the Dark Ages, I shudder just thinking back to those times. I'm glad I stayed in China during most of that period. Of course having to rescue Nathaniel from a group of hunters is not my ideal way of staying out of the situation.

Before I could knock on the door, it was opened violently by a young man close to my physical age, with bright green eyes. He knocked into me and pushed me out of his path without a glance back, how rude. He made his way down the steps and down the block, where I could see him meeting up with a group of others his age and a young girl with long strawberry blonde hair, one look at her and I hissed. My eyes went black, and for a moment she looked scared.

"Scaring the population I see Isai," spoke a voice I hadn't heard in a very long time.  
>"Jasper," I cried and the gentleman that he is took my hand and escorted me pass the threshold.<br>Upon entering the foyer I noticed the Masen man immediately along with his family. His wife was tall and regal, a façade for her actual strength she has beneath her dress. A young girl, who was the mirror image of her great something, was indeed a sight to see. She had the biggest smile on her face, "Oh Marie, it's a pleasure to meet you again," she cried throwing her hands around me.

I was a bit taken back by her enthusiasm it was exactly the same as her ancestor's, I pulled her back and placed my hands on either side of her and instantly began sifting through her blood and brain, looking for the link, and I found it. I lowered my arms, stared into her face and hugged her again, she truly was a unique being.

I walked past her towards her mother and inspected her closely knowing I've smelt blood like that before. "Offer your wrist please," I asked nicely rather than I normally do with humans. The mother, Elizabeth obliged my request immediately I pricked her wrist with my nail and tasted her blood. Yes, she is who I thought she was.

"You're a decedent of the seer Clara, am I right?" I questioned her while she tended to the wound, "Do not worry about the vampire, he cannot move I've immobilized him, your wound will heal shortly. Answer me please,"

"Yes," she answered, she was my great great Aunt, she lived a long life, she passed when I gave birth to Alice and Edward," Elizabeth answered. While I took a seat on the floor near the small circle where I knew Alice drew the pentacle to summon me.

"I see, and your son, he inherited the mind reading I take it, interesting. Please sit, you look rather uncomfortable and surprised." It took a moment but it sunk it immediately, with the hasty departure of their son past me, they had no idea I was coming.

"Alice, sit and explain to your parents and myself why I am here," I commanded to the small woman, and I peered up at Jasper again realizing that he was there, and wondered why.

"I am her husband Isai," he simply answered.  
>"Do you plan on changing her?" I asked back.<br>"Indeed I do, it's why we summoned you here, for your blessing," Jasper responded finally looking nervous as he should.

"Mother, Father, as Jasper stated, I summoned Marie here to our home for her blessing for me to become a vampire. With my gift, I cannot simply become a vampire without it," she explained calmly, with the biggest smile on her face.

"There is obviously not much we can say on the matter now is there Mary Alice?" her father spoke with a broad smile. His wife with a similar grin on her face had the same on her face.  
>"I have no problem with it, a bit of warning next time you wish to summon Isai pleae. Now Isai it is an honor to have you here today, I apologize for the short welcome, however myself and Liz were headed out on a hunt, I'm sure you understand," he remarked and the goodbye routine began.<p>

Once I was alone, I went straight to the Masen library to see if there were any books I could read that would entertain me in some way.  
>"Excuse me Marie, do you have any belonging's with you," Jasper asked as the perfect gentleman that he was.<br>"No Jasper, everything is at my residence. Does Nathan know you are here?" I asked with another smile on my face, my son was a good man.

"No ma'am he does not, is he nearby?" he responded but before I could answer a loud bang of the door being open echoed through the house as a group of people entered the house. Immediately myself and Jasper made our way, only to be stopped by a frightening sight, if I were human. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

Forbidden – Chapter 3 – Remember

Present Time

The moment we got into the car and drove off I had to wonder what was going on. Between Alice and Jasper both their minds were off the radar, Jasper was humming as if he were meditating, while Alice she kept jumping at every vision she had. The one occuring factor in each was simple, death, in different ways but the same ending, nothing but flames.

"Where are we going Alice?" I finally asked being completely annoyed that we had gone this far with no word of what was going on.

"Home," was all she said before she too started humming like Jasper.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

1905 Chicago, IL

A group of five vampires entered the house, each of them with red eyes. I didn't make a move, I didn't want to.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this house?" Jasper asked looking at the intruders.

"We were wondering what that delicious smell was coming onto the streets," the one in front said sniffing the air in my direction.

"Do you hear that Jasper, they love the smell of my blood," I giggled innocently.

"Does the Volturi know you let humans in on our secret?" asked the same man with nothing but seriousness. I was trying hard to no laugh.

_Jasper you can have one of them save the rest for me._

He simply nodded his head and faced the vampires.

"There is no need to worry about the Volturi child, they have no power over me," I replied.

Now they laughed loud and obnoxiously, I never liked that about egotistical humans, especially in males. Before I could finish my thought, they launched at me and Jasper. Who ended up getting two instead of one, much to his liking.

Jasper's fight was entertaining, I was glad I taught him to fight all those years ago in Rome. He's a Pict , taken from his home by greedy Roman's to work as their farmer. Jasper was a warrior, a fighter, hunter, he lived for the kill and never stopped until he got it. Which was why watching him fight brought happiness to me, he was like a brother and son to me, because he did not deserve the fate he was given, yet he's used it to his advantage many times over.

He was quick with his kill, as was I. The vampires were dust on the floor once the moment the jumped at me, I just enjoy watching a good fighter preform.

We burned the dust in the fire place, emitting the foul scent of burning venom. It would warn other vampires to stay away from the area, and mostly this house for a very long time.

I knew I was going to be here for a long time, a year or two given what ws going on. So I sent a warning out in my own personal way. A searing image of pain accompanied with my name, to all the vampires in the area. And strict orders for them to leave the city.

On the other side of the city in an underground piano bar sat a group of very unlikely friends. Four vampires and one human male.

"AHH," they all cried together holding their heads as a sweep of pain and despair swept across them echoing one word, Isai. Two vampires visibly froze like statues upon hearing the name in their heads, like a whisper.

"What was that?" I cried out massaging my temple looking to Tanya and Bill, who seemed at a loss for words. I turned to Kate and Garrett and they were frozen in place, staring into each others eyes.

"How long do you think she'll be in the city?" Garrett asked Kate who just shrugged her shoulders before leaning forward onto the table almost in defeat. "Honestly, what was that, what are you talking about she?" I asked again trying to understand.

"_She _is in the city, I don't know of what her reasoning is for being here, but that was a warning for us to leave," Garrett finally spoke.

"Who is this _she_ character you keep talking about?" Bill finally asked figuring we'd have to coax the information out of the older vampires.

"To say her name is to summon her, I'm not saying that name and I don't know the name she goes by now, do you?" Kate asked looking to Garrett, who closed his eyes to think.

"I met her a couple times in passing during a battle 1774 while I was human, she was with two other men, one of them Major Nathaniel the other I've never seen before, when I was turned it was her face I saw when I woke up. Nathaniel and the other man, Jasper, were calling her Isabella. She is so beautiful it's beyond words as is she," Garrett finished with an image of her in his mind, and I had to admit she was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on.

"Edward you saw her, you bumped into her coming out of your house before we got here," Kate finally spoke up choosing to ignore her husband's rant because the same image of the _she's _face popped up in her head, "I wonder what she's doing there?"

Garrett laughed, "She's probably there for Jasper, but then again Edward's family are hunters," he exclaimed shaking his head.

"What does she have to do with my family being hunters? And Jasper's married to my sister," I exclaimed trying to remember seeeing her as I left the house but I don't remember.

"Why did she hiss at me?" Tanya spoke with slight venom in her voice.

Before we could answer Irina made her way towards us, "There you are, where have you been and why aren't you leaving?" she asked looking as scared as the others were.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Of course we do, she was part of the team that killed the Immortal Children, she was the one who carried out all the executions, along with her son Nathaniel," she spoke with a shudder.

"So lets go you heard the warning she wants all vampires to leave," but nobody answered her.

"Isai has a name can you please stop calling her _she_," Jasper spoke from behind us causing us to jump, "I've already explained to her about you lot being good, well somewhat, she's requests your presence at the Masen manor."

The others immediately stood and we made our way out of the bar and towards my home. I was still trying to figure out what she had to do with my family being hunters and what she was doing here.

I was hungry after everything that happened and I was up to eating human food rather than having too hunt for blood, it was much to messy.

I made my way into the kitchen just as Jasper left to gather Alice's brother, Edward and his friends, who happened to be vampires.

Alice was in the living room preparing a circle for me to summon Nathaniel.

I made myself beef stew with bread and butter. It was delicious, and I was ready to dig in when there was another loud bang of the door this time the person entering was Jasper followed by the green eyed man from earlier, the strawberry blonde woman and four others, now that I thought about it they looked slightly familiar, especially Garrett.

They entered the kitchen where I was eating at the breakfast bar Jasper stood against the wall with another character. Garrett and two of the women came up to me and bowed their heads before taking seats in the other chairs. The other one strawberry blonde hair was hesitant before she bowed herself and stood behind one of the girls with light brown hair.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked towards the girls while I was eating.

"Yes," the one with dark hair responded, "our creator was one of guilty persons in the Immortal Children trials," she trailed off, not needing to finish.

"Right, I had to clean up the mess of so many Vampires, sometimes I wonder why the Volturi even bother being alive." I commented.

I watched as she ate while leaning my back onto the counter in the kitchen. She was currently speaking to Garrett about how life has been for him. Bill was the only one who did not know what was going along with myself for that matter.

Alice made her way into the room looked around and started to laugh, as did Jasper and the beauty sitting at the breakfast bar.

"My my Marie, the effect you have on vampires, is it always like this?" Alice asked.

"Indeed it is little pixie," she spoke while her laughed died down.

"Well then, I've finished the summoning circle when your ready," Alice spoke directly to Marie, Isai, Isabella, whatever name she went by. She put her dishes into the sink and made her way to the living room, no one followed her out we just stood there.

"Well go ahead and ask your question Edward," Alice finally spoke.

"Who is she, what is she doing here and why are these vampires so afraid of her?" I asked looking to my sister then everyone else in the room.

"Well my dear brother, if you had listened to Mother and Father and did your studies like I did, you would know all about Marie and everything that you are asking questions about," Alice spoke again looking to Jasper.

I knew my family was impatient with me because I showed no interest in wanting to become a hunter like my parents. I only held interest in my music, I wanted to write and compose music not become a fighter against forces I can't even see.

"Jasper will you explain to him?" Alice asked and he nodded his head.

"Well Edward, I think you're in for a night of surprises," Jasper spoke while the others made their way out the back door. I told them I'd see them around and they agreed.

"You might want to sit for this, it'll take a while," and I did it was just too bad I wasn't really paying attention because the figure I saw in the living room was nothing like what she was before. Hair as white as snow, eyes as black as onyx that shined like diamonds, and wings, black wings with hints of red in them came out of her back.

At some point Jasper noticed my staring and looked behind him to see what I was staring at.

"Well I just get to the point then, Isai, is half-demon and half-angel, living outside the realms of this world, she answers to no man, demon or angel. She is her own ruler and creator, a great ally to have in this world between good and evil," and I heard him, I heard everything he said from the angel and demon to good and evil.

It took 22 years for me to finally see that the forces my parents and sister and of course Jasper fought were real. And I was scared because the being in front of me was even more beautiful then she was in human form.

Present Time

We were somewhere in Canada far from our home Washington. I didn't understand where we were going as we drove through the forest in a new car. Alice and Jasper were still humming along to a weird chanting sound, while I sat back thinking of nothing but my music.

There was a haunting melody stuck in my mind, accompanied by a face, a women with white hair and brown eyes, and she had blood dripping down the side of my mouth. I always imagined myself licking the blood off of her chin, but how do you do something like that without her hurting you for it?

"We're home," Alice spoke almost giddy just as the car broke through the trees and there in front of us was a large house made of stone and wood. It was beautiful everything about it. On the front of the lawn were two statues, an angel and a demon facing each other but in their expressions was love and hurt. I thought it was interesting to have something like that present, considering I had no idea where we were.

"Alice what is this place?" I finally asked.

Before she could answer the door opened and out stepped a girl, no older than 17 with long reddish brown hair, bright green eyes and a child was on her hip. He was different from her, bright blue eyes, black hair and the most outstanding factor they had heartbeats.

A/n: Just a heads up (x0x0x0x0x0x0) is my way of changing between times, so I can keep track of what where my mind is going. Then there's this (-=-=-=-=-=-=) it's a change in POV's, I don't like to say who's it is only because I like not saying it and it's fun to figure out well for me it is, for now it's been between bella and edward. This is a cross between memories and real life. I'll get to get the juicy part of love and romance soon, but it won't be all roses that's for sure :)


	4. Chapter 4

04/02/2011 02:08:00

Forbidden – Chapter 4

Present Time

"Aunty Ali, Uncle Jazz you're early, where's mum?" the girl with green eyes asked while the baby in her arms cooed.

"She's still there, was she supposed to be back?" Jasper answered, we had been traveling for over 3 days now, between driving and flying just to get to the middle of Canada, I wasn't a happy person at the moment.

"Oh my," the girl responded only now I noticed I couldn't hear her thoughts or that of the child's.

She was looking directly at me with her mouth agape, she handed the child off to Alice and came up to me, slowly at first.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said as she made her way to where I stood, I took a step forward, sensing that she was worried I would be scared of her, she's human there's nothing to be afraid of.

Her hand came up and touched my cheek slowly as if she were trying to memorize me., but her skin was surprisingly cold, even for me being a vampire, and I slightly flinched back, but she didn't stop. Next she ran her hands through my hair and then brought them back down to my cheeks. "He's just the same as I remember him," she declared.

"I'm a vampire," I said with an eye roll, and she smiled a huge one, and it looked slightly familiar until her eyes turned red, her hair black and her skin tone went from a nice light tan to a deathly pale.

"Someone's nearby," was all she stated she turned around and grabbed the child and everyone, including me, went into the house, this was by far the weirdest thing I'd ever seen.

"Aunt Ali, could you please watch Deej (sound out DJ and you get a Deej sound) upstairs in my room, Dean doesn't want him anywhere near demons til he's at least 4, thinks he won't be able to handle himself," I asked with an annoyed tone, my husband is an idiot sometimes.

"Of course dear, should I call the boys?" she asked me back and I shook my head, my brothers would have already changed sensing whoever this being was near.

As Ali made her way to my room, Jazz and Edward, it's so weird saying his name, stood nearby. Jazz was ready for anything prepping himself for something he'd done numerous times over, while Edward was probably picking up off of his brain since he couldn't read mine.

"Where's mom?" Nathaniel asked coming down the steps, his wings were half way out shining a bright white for everyone to see while his red eyes off set his white hair and grayish complexion. Tony followed him, his hair a glowing white, his eyes black and his skin as pale as mine.

"She never came," I answered, but didn't get to finish when there was a knock on the door.

They can't enter we knew that much, with the amount of protections we had around the house, there was no way for any demon or angel to enter willingly. Let alone find our house.

I went forward being the oldest of my siblings, and the oldest person in the room. I opened the door and there before me stood not my grandmother as we thought, but my Uncle with my mother being held in his arms, blood dripping from her fingertips.

"I have the vampire frozen in place, she was ambushed in the woods before she had a chance to enter whomever's house she was headed towards. I've been following Alice around she took a bunch of turns to get to the house, especially since I can't detect it," he explained, he still had yet to hand her over to me.

"I'll take her from here Gabriel, thank you for delivering her to us," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"I must also warn you, the brothers are on their way, make sure you explain to them I do not enjoy their little tricks, and watch out for the younger one, he's going through withdrawals, we wouldn't want him attacking Isai while she's in this state," he said with a smirk, damn cocky bastard.

"I can assure you I'll speak with them when they arrive," I replied evenly while grabbing a hold of my mother's body and closing the door on him.

Edward unfroze and his nostrils flared, but I gave him a look, a stern one, while extending my wings.

"Look Edward, I don't care how tempted you are to drink her blood, she's weak and the moment you try to stop her healing, I won't think twice about ripping you apart only to let you put yourself back together again, I heard it's a gruesome process," I said with a sneer, but he wasn't paying attention to me.

His gaze was drawn to my mothers locket. He didn't blink before he was in front me pulling her into his arms and cradling her to his chest.

xo

I was walking on the sand along the Nile, I was surrounded by wheat fields and a pyramid was off in the distance. The wind blew against my face, cooling it from the sun that was shining through the palms. I missed this place, it was my home for so long, I remember swimming in this river when I was a child.

"You were quite the rambunctious child," came a voice from behind her.

"Yes well, I don't like being lied too," I responded.

"I know, I know, we've spoken about this before you know,"

"Yes you never fail to remind me father," and I smiled happy to be in his company.

"It's good to see you," and I turned around to hug him.

"It's good to see you as well, and I'm sorry, about the attack," he responded,

"He loves you, his mind may not remember it, but his heart does, keep that in mind sweetie," he kissed my forehead and turned and walked into the sun.

I continued walking feeling the breeze, thinking back to when my life was simple. When the love of my being was simple.

Xo

Chicago – 1905

After contacting Nathaniel who was in the arms of some girl he claimed he was conquering, poor boy has yet to find his love. We all have one or two in us, it's part of our souls it was carried on to us from before we came here. I have one love, I have yet to find him.

"Is Nathaniel coming?" Jasper asked while sitting down on a chair beside me, where I was cleaning up after the circle Alice had made.

"Yes I spoke with him about your decision he will be here soon," I paused as I felt a chill go down my spine. A demon was nearby, and I did not want to leave the house with Jasper just yet, there were humans here who needed protecting.

"Did you feel that?" Jasper asked, and I knew that he did there were few demons who could instill that type of fear in a body it was instinctive for us to feel it when extreme evil was among us.

_Isai_ came a whisper through the window that was cracked open from the streets. I knew that voice anywhere. Blasted woman what does she want from me now?

"What do you want?" I asked from the window I refused to give her the power to see me face to face.

_Can't I speak with my daughter when we're both in the same cities._ She responded, Jasper was at my side listening intently to what she was saying.

"No, you can't. I don't wish to see you if I can help it, now leave, I will not hesitate to rid you of your host, who knows when you'll be able to find another one," I responded and she left, continued walking.

It was an interesting interaction, she rarely goes down with a fight. Which can only mean one thing, the deaths in Chicago is more than just any one persons doing, no, someone was released to create the Spanish Influenza it's too bad the person I know he did this, is not one worth mentioning.

"She's feeding off the despair, and the Vampires are feeding off the blood I take it," Jasper asks me. I turn to him and nod my head.

I was still in my true form, I didn't want to bother turning back, it's relaxing to be this way. To have my wings out and my body felt much cooler now. It tends to get hot constantly when you try to keep the human form. It's no wonder angel's leave their host for long periods of time.

I was lost in thought until I felt a hand on my feathers I retracted and whirled around ready to attack the person who dared touch me. But there stood the green eyed man, looking intently at me in awe.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel it, and it's so soft," he responded.

"Next time ask please, I do not like to be touched," I responded retracting my wings and my form altogther.

"I'm Isai," I said to break the silence that had fallen over us. This human was beautiful, how can that be possible.

"I'm Edward, but you probably knew that already," he answered.

I nodded my head in understanding, of course I knew, he had the power to read minds. I gifted this power to his ancestor who in turn gifted it to him.

=0=

She was so beautiful with her wings, and they were so soft. And when she changed back into her human form, her eyes took on this rich brown color, the depth of them spoke wonders. They reflected her age and wisdom, and in her posture it showed her power.

Because she is powerful, she could kill me or Jasper before we could blink, and it was exciting. To think I could have known her my whole life before this moment, made me feel rather inept to not have paid more attention to my parents and sister. My grandfather once told me, "The life of leisure has no adventure. Seizing the day gives your life meaning," I never understood that phrase until today.

Seeing Isai, _Mio __Bella_, solidifies the meaning deep in my heart and soul.

_Some time later_

I sniffed her hair twice before running off in the direction her scent was the strongest. I knew this was irrational of me, but this woman, whoever she was, created a spark in me the moment I smelled her blood, which was heavenly, it was beyond anything I'd have ever smelled before.

I made my way into a room, a large room lined with windows the size of the- walls and massive california king bed against the wall facing the glass wall. I kneeled down on the floor next to her fingering the locket she had around her neck and the ring next to it. I knew this locket well, because I had a pocket watch with the same design, inside of it was a picture of a woman, this woman. The picture was in black and white, and I'd gotten it replaced twice because of how old it was. But I'd stared at that picture, her image is burned into my brain, and I knew, whoever she was she was part of my past, a past I did not know about, one I would vow to figure out.

Just as the inscription on my pocket watch said, "I will love thee til my last breath -Your Bella," I made sure she kept breathing, until she stopped, she blew out white air almost as if she were cold and just stopped breathing.

I was about to give her CPR when I hand on my shoulder stopped me, this hand was warm, almost burning my skin. I turned around to see the man from earlier, Nathaniel holding my shoulder, but his features were different. His eyes were now a light brown I'd never seen before and his hair was black, he was handsome, I knew this, but I didn't dwell on it.

"We'll take it from here Edward, thank you for keeping her safe," he said with a nod and moved towards the bed. Him and the other gentleman from earlier, Tony I think Elizabeth called him. He was something else altogether, he was tall, like Nathaniel but young looking as Elizabeth. He's eyes were different one was a vibrant green the other a light brown. And his hair was a delicious mixture of black and bronze, it was almost like he was a mixture of Elizabeth and Nathaniel, he was breathtaking.

"Oh dear God," a voice groaned from the other side of the bed, it was Elizabeth holding her head and rubbing it," He...you...what did they do to you?" she asked looking me straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, "Who did what to me?"

"Your checking out my brother, getting aroused as a matter of fact, what in the world did those fucked up vampires do.." she stopped her sentence when Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"Now is not the time Lizzy, we'll discuss this once she awakes. For now Edward, please I need you to hunt, there will be two humans arriving within the hour, we must tend to our Mother. We do not have much time, so please for her safety hunt, you've done all you can," I said looking at the man, feeling pity deep in my soul. Knowing that he did not deserve this fate, no one deserved the fate that was thrown at him.

Edward left for a couple hours before returning to the room. He stayed against the wall, with his back pressed up against it. He did not move nor did he speak a word as we chanted and Liz mixed the liquid that would give her strength once her wounds had fully heal.

The chant we sang, was old, in a language only Demons and Angels spoke to each other. It was us calling for her soul to re-enter her body. It was a sothing lullaby she once sang to us when we were babies, very little can calm us, and whoever taught this to our mother was a great person. I wish I had the opertunity to meet them.


End file.
